Lily and James: The fight from Voldermort
by The.Original.Ginny.Weasley
Summary: About Lily and James an Their son Harry and there fight to protect him from the Dark Lord Voldermort
1. Lily and James, how they met

The Potter's were just your everyday wizarding family, Lily and James were a happily married couple with a son called Harry, James had black hair, it was never tidy. His son Harry looked a lot like him, except for his green eyes, they were like his mother's. James thought them to be the most beautiful eyes ever.

James and Lily had met back at there school, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. They didn't get on well at first, James's would always try flirting with lily which she just found annoying until one time when James had given up on lily and found another girlfriend, it wasn't until lily got jealous when she caught them Kissing in Gryffindor common room that she realised her feelings for him. Then she had to wait about a year for them to split up. They broke up on the night of their Yule ball, at the time they were in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Lily walked out to see James sitting on the steps by himself. Lily had gone out to comfort him, as she walked down the stairs and sat next to him all James could think was about how beautiful Lily was.

"James, are you Ok?" asked lily

"why do you care all of a sudden Lily? I know how much of a prat you think I am" replied James

"Yeah, and a rather pissed of prat as well" joked lily, James smiled a bit.

"Well look if you must now I broke up with Abi"

"What happened?"

"Well, she was snogging one of those Durmstrang boys so I dumped her"

"Is that all?" James looked at her and sighed as she placed her hand on his shoulder

"Well to be honest there was someone else" Lily moved a bit closer to James

"Oh, well who"

"This girl, I liked her for ages, even before I went out with Abi, but she just thought I was an idiot, and I saw her tonight and she looked so beautiful"

"Well so what is she thinks you're a bit of an idiot, she may just like you to"

"Do you know who were talking about?"

"Well could it be a girl in Gryffindor called Lily?" asked Lily

"Maybe" said James as he leant forward and kissed her.

That was how their relationship started, one year ago at their Yule ball, they couldn't wait to see their son getting ready for his Yule ball one day in the future. And for him to one day go to Hogwarts and maybe have the luck they did when they were at school…


	2. The RunAway

Years later Lily and James were sitting at home. James was doing some work, for his job as an auror while Lily was playing with Harry. Suddenly they heard a knock. James went to answer the door and saw Sirius standing there, tired and out of breath.

"You have to leave, Voldermort's after you. Get your things and lets go, but only the essentials" James nodded and ran to Lily.

"Lily, we have to go, now."

"What's going on?" asked Lily

"Voldermort's after us" you would have thought that they would refer to him as you know who, they always decided that it was stupid to fear a name, because that's all it was, when the person with that name was facing you was the real problem. Lily stared at him and asked

"But why?"

"I'll explain later, grab the essential and lets go, Dumbledore's picked a place for you to hide, Godric's hollow. We have to hurry" said Sirius, James and Lily grabbed a few things and left, they appararted straight there.

"OK, Sirius, were here, now what's going on why does he want with us" said Lily

"It's not you he wants, it's Harry" replied Sirius. James looked shocked and asked

"But why Harry, he' only a baby, what could he have done"

"Its not what he's don't but what Voldermort's scared he's going to do when he's older" said Sirius "A prophecy was made, that a child, either Harry or another boy would be the only one who could stop him. That neither could fully live while the other was alive, and he picked Harry as the bigger threat"

"But why Harry?" asked Lily

"Well Snape was the one who told him about the prophecy so why don't you ask him" replied Sirius

"THAT BLOODY SNAPE! This is just like him, he just wants us to be miserable, what a stupid shit head" said James

"JAMES! Watch your language" Said Lily

"Yes dear, I know it's English," said James

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Sirius

"Do Lupin and Peter know about this?" she said

"I sent them an owl before I came" said Sirius

Lily looked down at Harry who had fallen asleep in her arms, who would want to kill such a sweet innocent child like Harry?


End file.
